The One Who Conquers All
by NarutoTheTrueLegend
Summary: "Why would I work under you? We both are equals." said Naruto "You are not my equal! I am master of strongest guild in whole Fiore! You are nothing but a little boy who got lucky!" yelled Jose "You are very proud of your little guild aren't ya? So, listen me carefully; I am gonna create the best guild EVER!" Naruto yelled and stormed out of hall. REWRITE!
1. Conquered!

**Speech -** "NTTL is great.

**Thoughts - **'Wow! NTTL is great.'

**Demon speech - "NTTL is great."**

**Demon thoughts - 'NTTL is great.'**

**Rated - **MA+ for swearing and lemons.

**Beta Reader – **Ginger Conspiracies

**Warning -** Graphic detailed lemons, violence, swearing (Don't expect good names or moves and attacks, I am not good with them).

**A/N: - **Sorry for deleting all chapters, but I lost my muse and whole story seemed like a big puzzle to me. I know what I want to do but I can't explain it in words, it never happened to me before, and that is why I am re-editing these chapters so I can get my muse back.

* * *

**On The Port of ****Hargeon****City**

* * *

"Hey Jason, wait for me!" Shouted a man with camera shaped Lacrima strapped around his neck. "Man, what got under your panties? It's hard to run with this thing tied around my neck, you know. Stupid heavy Video Lacrima," he complained, and tried to catch a breather.

A man with blonde hairs, spiked suspiciously like Tin- Tin, turned around to face him, a pair of black shades adorning the top his head, a notepad and camera hanging loosely around his neck. His entire get-up provided him with a perfect journalist-like appearance; even his over excited smile screamed 'journalist-on-a-sugar-high'.

"Harry, you need to learn so much more about coolness, and Fairy Tail is the perfect place to learn every single aspect of it. They're the best! I just can't contain my excitement! This will be my first time interviewing them as a main journalist and not just as an assistant," Jason rumbled out in a single breath while doing his 'cool' dance.

Harry sweat dropped at the antics of his so-called boss. "But boss, they aren't the top guild anymore so, why are we interviewing them? They aren't on the top of the ladder since all of its main members quit and formed their own guilds. The only people worth interviewing there is Gildarts Clive and Master Makarov Dreyer. So, what do you say boss; why don't we go and interview Phantom Lord instead? They're the strongest and largest guild in Fiore now. I even heard that they have more than 8,000 members!" He articulated with excitement in his voice, clearly trying his best to convince Jason.

Jason just stared at him blankly like he was an idiot. Harry looked away when he saw the look he was being given.

"Harry, this is why I am taking you there. I need you to know the meaning of true coolness. Phantom Lord is big and amazing, sure, but Fairy Tail is just so cool, and I need to interview their new member, who has joined Fairy Tail recently with her 3 apprentices," Jason replied, as he turned and began to make his way to the train station, a slight bounce in his steps.

Harry also seemed intrigued, as he knew his boss had a point there. Fairy Tail could've attracted even bigger numbers than Phantom Lord if they had opened branch guilds in different cities. For some reason they didn't, and instead kept a single guild hall in Magnolia.

"Boss, who is this new member? And why does she interest you so much?" Harry asked curiously.

Jason stopped dead in his tracks, and spun around to give him an incredulous look. "You really didn't hear about the great savior of the northern continent, and recently appointed new Saint Wizard joining Fairy Tail instead of Phantom Lord?" Jason questioned, astonished that his assistant was really aiming to become a journalist without knowing something like that.

Harry blushed, and scratched the back of his head. "Wait! You mean to say that Ur Milkovich, the savior of the northern continent, the great ice mage who defeated the immortal demon Deliora, the newly appointed Saint Wizard, joined Fairy Tail instead of Phantom Lord? Why? I thought Master Jose personally asked her to join his guild," he asked, baffled by her choice as Phantom Lord was the superior guild in every way.

"You'll find out when we get there," Jason answered, and resumed walking while a curious Harry followed him quietly.

"AHHH! What is that ugly thing?!" Screamed a pretty blonde girl, startling the journalist duo.

"Now, what got her panties in a twist?" Harry wondered out aloud, irritated by over dramatic blonde women. She was very cute with her blonde hair and diamond-like blue eyes, but man she could scream.

Harry followed her horrified stare, however, his own eyes widened in shock when he saw a black creature with bluish markings hovering over the port above them. "What the hell is that?!" He shouted.

Jason also looked up, and was rendered speechless for a second at the sight of the black and blue dragon hovering in the sky calmly. Though, he soon snapped out of his stupider as people began to gather around the port to see a real dragon in the flesh. An overjoyed expression took over his face, stars in his eyes, "COOL! IT'S A DRAGON!"

When he spotted Harry is standing next to him and doing nothing but letting his jaw hang open at the spectacle, he barked out some orders. "Harry, what the hell are you doing just standing there? Start recording NOW!" Jason let a huge grin spread across his face, and began to flash pictures after picture with his own camera, while Harry finally snapped out of his stupider and activated the recording Lacrima at his boss' orders.

A huge roar rumbled out of the throat of the mighty dragon, terrifying all of his previously fascinated audience. A maniacal sneer appeared on his face as he saw all the worthless flies scrambling away in fear.

"Cool! Cool! Cool! Dragons are so cool!" Jason shouted in excitement, and kept snapping photo after photo with speedy clicks. Harry sweat dropped, but he held his ground as he knew the resistance would be futile, and running away didn't sit well with his pride as a journalist.

**"GGRRRAAAHHHAHHH!" **With a last ear-piercing roar, the mighty Dragon of Apocalypse landed on the edge of the Hargeon city. His massive form was covering most of the port area. He was standing tall on his four legs; his head held high like the humans standing beneath him were worthless little insects. Even sailors abandoned their boats and ran away to safety from the monster.

The massive creature paid no notice to them as he kept watching the rest of the disgusting human trash gawking at him in both fear and fascination.

"Cool! A real dragon! This is the coolest day of my life!" Babbled Jason, and kept gaping at the beast with a same joyous grin on his face.

"Hey boss, keep it down will you? I think he's Acnologia, the final monster of Dark mage Zeref's book of Apocalypse. He definitely fits the description given in the book I read," Harry spoke in hushed voices, and trembled in fright when he remembered the trails of destruction left by this particular black dragon.

"That black-haired kid is telling truth! Get away before he kills you! He's an enemy of all of humanity!" exclaimed the same woman who screamed before while Harry's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the 'kid' comment.

Acnologia heard the whole conversation with his ultra-sensitive ears. He would enjoy slaughtering these puny worms for their foolish words. He would crush them under his scaly feet and tear them into shreds. He didn't give a crap about the order of the Dragon King. He was his own King, and he would do whatever the hell he wanted to.

**'I will kill these worms whenever I please. You can't stop me O Great King of Dragons!' **Acnologia growled inside his head before letting out another earth-shattering roar.

**"GGGRRRAAAHHH!"**

His scream was so powerful that all the surrounding buildings crumbled from the shock waves, boulders and rocks of all different sizes flew away in every direction. Jason, Harry and the mysterious blonde woman along with other people were hurled backwards; a good hundred or so feet.

"Somebody please help me! I don't want to die yet!" Screamed the blonde as she saw the hard ground approaching fast. She tightly squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the unavoidable pain to come upon impact, but surprisingly it never came as she felt two strong arms wrapping themselves around her shoulders and under her knees, her savior carried her bridal style.

**"Amaterasu 7th Formation Binding: Light Net" **yelled a voice from a distance. A huge net made completely out of light appeared in mid- air, and everyone landed in its safely while the caster of spell landed gracefully in front of them with the same beautiful young woman in his arms.

"Are you okay my beautiful maiden?" asked a gentle boyish yet manly voice.

The young woman's eyes slowly fluttered opened at the sound of the soft voice, as she was still in shock from the ordeal. To be perfectly honest, she almost felt dizzy from it all. Her breath stopped as soon as her gaze landed on the face of the man who was holding her carefully in his arms.

He was the most gorgeous man she had ever laid her eyes upon. A pair of eyes with vibrant shades of azure blue, clear as the sky and filled with concern peered down at her through a thick veil of soft golden hair. His angular face was framed with more of the sunshine strands. The woman in his arms could feel the powerful muscles underneath tanned satin skin twitching with every move he made.

'Oh, he's such gentleman! Oh my God! HE IS SO HOT! HOT! HOT! And he's concerned about me!' she thought dreamily, and tried not to drool at the godlike man staring curiously back at her.

"Are you okay?" Blonde haired man asked again politely while shaking her slightly. The female blonde finally snapped out from her stupefied state and nodded meekly with red tinged cheeks.

The young man chuckled lightheartedly when he saw her blushing like crazy. "I am glad," he said softly, and the poor girl almost had a heart attack when his chest rumbled lightly from his deep laugher.

'It must be a crime to be so handsome,' she thought, her blush intensifying tenfold.

"M-My name is I-Ino. Ino Yamanaka," Ino stuttered out as she stared deep into the never-ending pools of warmth the man's eyes were.

"Ah, where are my manners? I am Naruto Namikaze my delicate flower," he replied smoothly, offering her a blinding smile.

"Will… -"

**"GGGRRRAAAHHHHH!" **roared Acnologia in rage as he didn't like being ignored by the pathetic hormonal humans on the ground below.

"Wait here, my lady. I will be back shortly after teaching that big brute a lesson about chivalry," Naruto commanded with a devilish smile tugging at his lips as he gently let her down.

"Will you be okay?" Ino questioned worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm very strong," Naruto assured her as he confidently walked toward the dragon of the Apocalypse.

'Oh God, I was so heroic back there but fuck this! I don't want to die!' Naruto cried inside his head as he 'confidently' walked up to the enraged beast of destruction who was watching his every move curiously.

"He's so cool!" squealed all females present in the area when they saw their hunky hero facing down the mighty beast without any sign of fear while Jason began to shout that this was his line.

"Hello dragon-san. My name is Naruto Namikaze, and I must insist that you behave yourself or no lady will ever date you," Naruto drawled out coolly as he eyed Acnologia with a bored expression.

'I am so dead! I am so dead! I am so fucking DEAD!' he chanted fearfully in his mind when he saw the mighty dragon giving him an incredulous look.

Acnoloia stared at him with a flummoxed expression on his face as he remembered the day he tried to ask Margaret, the night dragoness out for a date, and how cruelly she declined him. With an unrestrained fury, Acnologia roared, **"GGGRRAAAHHH…. I AM GOING TO BLOW YOU INTO MILLION PIECES !" **

Naruto quickly jumped back when he saw the giant claw of the incredibly large dragon descending upon him at amazing speed. The whole area shook violently after the impact while town citizens began to run away in fright.

'Looks like I hit a sore spot. Ara-Ara… It will be troublesome but I have no other choice. Hmm… First I'd better take this fight away from town, or things could get messy,' Naruto Contemplatively thought as he dodged another swipe of his gigantic claw that tore apart most of the port, and Naruto would've sworn that he heard someone shouting 'so cool!', or something along those lines.

Acnologia suddenly ceased his assault with a furious scowl when he saw the slippery human again dodging his claws.

**"I will blow this whole town to pieces, right along with you, you little brat!"** The Dark dragon of Apocalypse declared as he flew away from the port, saving Naruto the trouble of hurling him out-of-town, but the thought of blowing the town up didn't sit well with Naruto as he carefully followed the immensely powerful black dragon.

Acnologia was charging up his breath attack. Water from the ocean below flew inside Acnologia's open jaws as he gathered a large amount of ethernano for his breath attack while the blonde haired mage did nothing except to watch him from the edge of the port, and with one last mighty roar Acnologia launched the beam of concentrated ethernano on the innocent people of Hargeon.

Every person in said vicinity began to scram away for their lives, but Harry kept recording along with Jason who was still muttering something about coolness. Harry wanted to run but he knew that if that thing hit them than running and hiding was futile. He somehow knew that the blonde mage would save them, and he wanted to record every moment of the epic battle.

Naruto saw the mighty beam of energy descending upon him in slow motion as he finally adjusted his magical energy for battle mode.

**"Amaterasu 86th Formation: Dissemination" **Naruto called out with a huge amount of his magical energy surging out of his body; like water from a broken dam. Magic circles appeared in front of Naruto in a cube-like form with an open face in direction of gigantic beam.

Acnologia saw the puny mage's futile effort, and almost snorted; like something so silly and small would ever stop his breath attack, but he was left awestruck when he felt that small cube was actually absorbing his breath attack. He immediately began to power up but was a second too late as a beam of magical energy crashed down on the side of his face, making him lose his concentration.

Naruto struggled to keep hold of the unimaginable amount of magic energy mighty dragon's breath attack carried. He was thankful that his clone had disturbed Acnologia's concentration, and with a last grunt of effort he dissembled all the concentrated energy into ethernano.

'Who knew a forbidden formation would save the day, but man it took a lot out of me to just block his one attack. I can't let him loose again. I need to attack constantly and precisely,' Naruto thought as he decided on his next course of action.

Acnologia sneered as he began to prepare for another large breath attack, but this time Naruto was ready and gave him no such chance. Large purple magical circles appeared around him, totally shadowing his gigantic form.

Every person present on the port of Hargeon town halted their movements when they felt a tremendous amount of magical energy pinning them down. Raw magic was so intense that beads of sweat began to flow freely from all over their bodies.

'What is this monstrous power?!' was the only thought running through the head of every person present on the island. Even the magical searching device in Era began to go haywire under the intense pressure of magical energy it was picking up.

"What kind of monster is he?" questioned, a stunned elderly man when he saw the level of magical input shown by the device, and that monstrous magical energy was definitely human.

**"Amaterasu 100th Formation: Dark Enlightenment"** Naruto growled out in a most intimidating way, his posture refined unlike his earlier slouched goofy one as he kept pouring magical energy into the biggest Formation Circle he had ever created in his life. Purple magical circles began to spin around wildly, almost out of control. In an instant the sky was illuminated with the blinding dark-violet energy, temporarily blinding every person in the vicinity.

The glowing sphere of purple dark energy grew bigger and bigger until it touched the surface of water and instantly the water disappeared without a trace of its existence. The energy stopped expanding and began to contract back just before it was about to touch Naruto, who was standing at the edge of the destroyed port.

"That was the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Jason exclaimed with his shades actually on his eyes for once. Even Harry cheered when he saw the aftermath of devastating spell, "Yeah, you showed the bastard who's the boss!"

Naruto ignored their words as his eyes kept wandering around in the sky, and as he expected; the black dragon of destruction lived up to his reputation. He was still floating high in the air with his wings tightly closed around him, serving as a makeshift shield. His black scales looked like they were glowing lightly; acting like a magical shield of dark energy which blocked most of the damage but the mighty dragon seemed pissed anyway.

"**Human I will… **-" Acnologia's speech was cut off when Naruto again began to form another set of hand seals, and yet another magical circle appeared around his feet.

**"Amaterasu 96th Formation Binding: Devine Restriction"** the blonde shouted, and this time whole sky was lit up with golden energy instead of the dark-purple one while Acnologia was engulfed in the golden chains of light.

When the sky cleared up, everyone's jaws dropped in astonishment as the mighty dragon of the Apocalypse was struggling with the golden chains of light with divine crosses hanging loosely around his neck.

**"GGGRRRAAAHHHH!"** roared the scaly beast in pure fury when he felt the glowing chains tightening around him. His eyes gained a murderous glint in them as he glared at Naruto with unrestrained hatred, but Naruto paid him no heeds and kept doing his hand signs with beads of sweat forming on his forehead while his breath coming out as shallow puffs of air.

**"Amaterasu 88th Formation: Execution"** he roared, and Acnologia was again surrounded by a purple magic circle, but unlike last time, the whole sky wasn't engulfed in the sea of light, instead every person could clearly see the purplish beam of energy slicing through the mighty dragon's body.

**"AARRRGGGHHHH!" **Acnologia screamed in pain when the spear of light pierced his chest and went through his heart until it escaped by making its way through the thick layer of scales on his back.

**'How can a human hurt me this much?!'** Acnologia, the dragon of death and destruction seethed in anger as he was put through an agonizing world of pain by this puny human.

Naruto kept standing in the same spot, trying to assess the full extent of hostile Dragon's power. But even after all those big assed hellish spells, Dark Dragon still appeared as monstrously strong – and pissed off as ever.

'I still need some time. My clone hasn't prepared all the formulas yet, but damn! I'm running out of magical energy here, and fast! Think Naruto, think! What spell would be good in this situation... Yes, perfect! That spell will definitely boost my chances of success,' Naruto grinned triumphantly, and began to do more hand signs.

Acnologia freed himself but once again he was beaten by the blonde mage who gave him no chance to retaliate and mighty dragon once again found himself in purple magical circles. He couldn't even use his magical shield to deflect an attack from this close.

**"Amaterasu 92th Formation: Annihilation" **Naruto called out, and once again the sky was engulfed by the blinding purple light, cries of pain from Acnologia could be heard throughout Hargeon Town, and every person cringed in fright. They almost felt sorry for the poor dragon at that point.

The huge beast lets out another giant roar as he wasted no time and flew straight towards the blonde haired nuisance. He was so desperate that he didn't even stop for his injuries to heal.

* * *

**With Jason and Harry**

* * *

"Harry you are recording this, aren't you?! Right? Right? Right?!" Jason yelled in joy, grabbing Harry's shoulders and shaking him.

"Get off my back! I'm recording everything I can!" Harry snapped in reply, he was also agitated by the whole battle – or more like one sided slaughter as Naruto hadn't moved from his spot since Acnologia flew away.

"People of Fiore- no! The people of whole Earthland! You are witnessing the battle of the century- no! The Millennium! This young mage who apparently goes by the name of Naruto Namikaze appeared out of nowhere, and right now he is destroying the creature that was thought to be indestructible. What is he? Who is he? Where did he come from? We will give you all the juicy details as soon as he finishes off the big, amazing and certainly cool dragon of the Apocalypse, the mighty Acnologia! This battle is going in books of history of magic. Zoom in on the dragon Harry. He is descending upon our brave savior. What will happen now? Just keep watching! I am Jason from Sorcerer Weekly with our Video Lacrima man, Harry Potter!"

Meanwhile, Acnologia sped up with a rumbling growl as his wings began to glow with bluish energy, and he came within a 100 meter distance with our blonde hero.

"Not so fast you filthy lizard!" Naruto screamed while he quickly got into a crouching position with his right hand on the glittering hilt of his katana. He began to radiate tremendous dark magical energy.

**"Soaring Dragon, Dark Flash"** Naruto screamed, and it was over in an instant as he quickly sheathed his sword. But it didn't end so well for the dark dragon; he was stunned beyond belief, as he got hurled across a good 2-3 miles in the air when enormous amounts of dark energy crashed down on him without giving him a single moment to retaliate. But Naruto wasn't done yet as he again began to go through even more hand signs.

**"Raining Light"** Naruto called, and a big golden magical circle appeared on top of Acnologia, who was still sailing through the sky after the impact.

Poor dragon was assaulted by thousands of beams of light, and with a tremendous scream of pain, he fell into the previously calm ocean as even the mighty dragon couldn't take so much damage without a toll.

"COOL! Guys have witnessed a piece of history here! This young mage has just brought down one of the most feared beings in existence down to his knees. This person is just so cool!" Jason cried in joy when he saw the mighty dragon falling in ocean while the young mage kept staring at the spot where Acnologia fell pensively.

Not after long, a livid looking Acnologia emerged from the ocean without a scratch on his body. He wasn't even panting a little. He rocketed towards the sky and began to climb further and further up.

"It appears that one of the competitors is running away! No, come back! This was just getting exciting!" Jason cried to Acnologia, who paid him no notice and just kept soaring higher and higher in the sky until he was merely a black dot in the sky.

"Don't take me for an idiot you cowardly dragon!" Naruto screamed in ire as he knew what exactly the blasted Dragon was trying to do.

'Bastard is planning to unleash his most devastating attack. I can't block anything like that! I'll have to make my move now!' Naruto thought in urgency, and began to chant while facing the sky with wide but determined blue eyes.

"Water of the deep-sea, mother of nature, Earth, fury of heaven, Wind, Fire o tears of the Sun, combine together, show your true form! **Darkness Magic: Abyss Break" **Naruto's whole being was illuminated with glowing magical energy, and with unimaginable exertion he called out the name of one of the most powerful forbidden spells in existence.

At first nothing happened, but suddenly the clouds parted, revealing an eternal abyss of darkness, and the very essence of the sky was engulfed in darkness while Acnologia was in the midst of it. Acnologia was slowly taken over by the spell of the underworld but he wasn't the dragon of chaos for nothing.

The beast unleashed his final breath attack in the middle of the pool of eternal darkness, and broke himself free from the effect of the devastating spell.

'Ha, he wasted all that energy and now he's in the epicenter of my spell. Sorry Acnologia-chan, but you are so dead,' Naruto thought with a triumphant smirk.

"Hey Boss!" shouted another Naruto from behind.

* * *

**With Journalists**

* * *

"I can't believe this folks! Our young hero has a twin brother who calls him Boss. So cool!" Jason shouted at the top his lungs while Harry's sweat dropped.

"Boss I think it is doppelganger magic…" Harry said.

"As I was saying; Naruto Namikaze's doppelganger is giving him a large sphere of purple erm… Rune magic?" Jason announced, a little confused when he saw the clone Naruto handing over real Naruto a large bundle of rune seals.

"What took you so long?" Naruto asked his double when he took the car sized sphere of jumbled rune seals.

"I was trying not to put too much pressure on your reserves you ungrateful bastard!" shouted the clone and with a grunt he handed it over the sphere to Naruto.

"Okay, okay, don't get sissy with me. Geez, clones these days have some serious temper issues…" Naruto muttered while said clone gave him the middle finger before disappearing out of sight.

* * *

**With Acnologia**

* * *

Acnologia slowly tried to get the feeling back to his limbs as the effect of darkness magic slowly faded away. He certainly didn't expect any kind of attack from the blonde mage in the middle of the clouds.

**'That human was able to cast Abyss Break right in front of my face from such distance! He truly is a fearsome opponent, but I now feel nothing from him. His magical energy has completely depleted; time for you to die, human!'** Acnologia thought, and grinned at the thought of crushing the puny little bastard.

He stared down at Naruto, and he was able to see him clearly with his ultra- sharp vision. The blonde mage had some kind of magical sphere in his hand.

'**Whatever you are planning won't work human- wha?!' **The almighty dragon's train of thought was cut off abruptly when another Naruto appeared in front of his face with a house sized sphere of magical energy swirling on his raised palm.

**'What! How did he get all the way up here?!'** were the last thoughts in the dark dragon's mind as he was too late to retaliate.

Naruto's clone gave him no time to recover from his initial shock and slammed the swirling sphere of magical energy right on top his head.

**"Ultra Giant Rasengan"** he shouted, and Acnologia was surrounded by the torrent of untamed pure magical energy. The dragon felt his scales and flesh burn off when the huge explosion took place, and he was hurled down towards the real Naruto.

Naruto saw the gigantic form of Acnologia falling down toward him and immediately went to work. He threw the sphere of the rune in the air which instantly expanded and split into 20 different segments; each segment formed a magical circle horizontally facing the earth below with Naruto standing in the middle of the huge ring of smaller magical circles. His arms raised high with his open palms facing the endless sky.

"_Darkness Release…_" Naruto stated calmly but firmly, his voice deep and intimidating, as torrents of black magical energy seeped out from the confines of his body.

Malicious magical energy began to thrash around madly, but was quickly absorbed by the small magical circles which lit up by the unimaginable magical force. The glowing circles turned pitch black as soon as they absorbed the evil energy and pure darkness engulfed Naruto.

In the midst of all the darkness, Naruto struggled to hold off the malicious energy which was attempting to consume his very being. It was trying to take away his reason, his sanity – his humanity. It wanted him to destroy, annihilate, conquer and devour every living being on the face of the earth, but, with a bit more effort he held on. He would be damned if this power would make him its mindless slave.

* * *

**With Acnologia**

* * *

Acnologia finally caught himself in midair when he felt the same dark energy he felt almost four hundred years ago from his master. His eyes widened when he saw the enormous amount of dark energy fluttering around the blonde mage he was dueling with.

**'How is that possible? That energy isn't supposed to be invoked by someone other than him! How can he wield such power when his magical reserves were completely empty just a moment ago?'** Acnologia thought.

The same terror, same untamed power and the same feeling of death that his master possessed were given off by some wannabe mage. After many centuries of feeling invincible, Acnologia felt terrified; truly and utterly terrified.

He quickly tried to fly away from the range of whatever spell the blonde mage was planning to use. He knew he had to retreat or his life would certainly be in peril. He was no fool. He could throw away his pride as a dragon. He already did when he accepted the supremacy of Zeref and became his pet so many years ago.

So, with all of his strength, the mighty dragon of Apocalypse fled. He flew with all of his strength and might, as he tried to save his existence from fading. He was close – so close. So close from escaping his inevitable doom, but at the last moment, his exit route was cut off. More dark energy surrounded him, and when he looked up, he saw a clone of the same mage in the middle of the previous enchantment performing a set of hand signs.

"You won't escape from here, Acnologia. Your days of terror are over. Feel the wrath of the one you killed, destroyed and erased from existence! Fall under the spell of eternal darkness! Feel the pain, terror and helplessness as every fiber of your being gets consumed by the dark abyss of the underworld. Pay, pay for your sins!" Naruto roared.

The blonde man focused all the dark energy surrounding him in his palms to create a vortex of power. The swirling mass swelled bigger and bigger, taking the form of a small black hole.

Every person in town felt like their very souls were sucked out of them, as they fell on their knees.

**"Amaterasu Forbidden Formation, Sealing: Gates of Hades – Eternal Abyss" **Naruto yelled with so much power that it sent shivers deep down the spines of every person present around him, including Acnologia.

The terrified creature gathered as much as the energy he could and fired a beam after beam of ethernano into the vortex of darkness in a futile attempt to save himself as the malicious energy consumed the power of his attacks easily.

The enormous black pool of evil energy approached the gigantic structure of Acnologia, and quickly began to devour his form. The beast thrashed around in a pointless effort to avoid his inevitable death.

**"AAARRRGGGGAAAHHHHHH! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I WILL DESTROY YOU, YOU PITIFUL HUMAN! I'M NOT GOING TO DIE HERE!" **Acnologia screeched as he struggled with the dark energy which was trying to consume him.

"Just shut up and die _already_!" Naruto screamed, and with a final bit of efforts, he clapped his hands together and uttered a single word. **"Fuin!"**

**"GGGRRRAAAHHH!"** with a final roar, Acnologia, the dragon of Apocalypse disappeared into the endless pit of darkness, leaving nothing but his screams behind.

* * *

**Review whatever you liked about this chapter. Lemon in the next chapter and ****Ur**** won't join his guild.**

**Give me suggestion about members of Naruto's Guild. They all have to be super strong. No Mirajane, Erza or Natsu as they all are still 13 or 14 years old right now, and they already joined fairy tail.**

**Written by NarutoTheTrueLegend, edited by Ginger Conspiracies.**


	2. Sneaky Journalists

**Speech -** "NTTL is great,"

**Thoughts **- 'Wow! NTTL is great.'

**Demon speech - "NTTL is great,"**

**Demon thoughts - 'NTTL is great,'**

**Rated** - MA+ for swearing and lemons.

**Warning** - Graphic detailed lemons, violence, swearing (Don't expect good names for moves and attacks, I am not good with them.).

**A/N: - **Sorry for deleting all chapters, but I lost my muse and whole story seemed like a big puzzle to me. I know what I want to do but I can't explain it in words, it never happened to me before, and that is why I am re-editing these chapters so I can get my muse back.

* * *

**Sneaky Journalists**

* * *

**"AAARRRGGGGAAAHHHHHH! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I WILL DESTROY YOU, YOU PITIFUL HUMAN! I'M NOT GOING TO DIE HERE!" **Acnologia screeched as he struggled with the dark energy which was trying to consume him.

"Just shut up and die _already_!" Naruto screamed, and with a final bit of efforts, he clapped his hands together and uttered a single word. **"Fuin!"**

**"GGGRRRAAAHHH!"** with a final roar, Acnologia, the dragon of Apocalypse disappeared into the endless pit of darkness, leaving nothing but his screams behind.

Every person present in the nearby vicinity gasped, unable to breath, shock evident on their staggered faces as they couldn't believe the phenomenon they all witnessed. They were in deep shock and their brains weren't processing as fast as they should, but who could blame them?

It was simply astonishing, ethereal in a sense. A young man who appeared to be in his early twenties actually obliterated the mightiest being to ever exist. They all had heard legends from their predecessor who had fought against that eerie beast. They all were led to believe that he was unconquerable and they believed the fairy tales of old times till this very day.

They believed that he was invincible, that he was the supreme whisperer of death and destruction. They all were ready to be obliterated, but instead became the eyewitness of the demise of the insurmountable being. The mighty dragon of apocalypse, Acnologia had fallen prey to the predator named Naruto, their savior, their hero, their knight in shining armor; Naruto Namikaze.

He came out of nowhere just like in fairytale and legends. He was everything that one would expect from a hero. He was a prince like with his golden locks and blue eyes. He was gentle and refined. He was kind, courageous, honorable and ferocious like a lion. He rescued them from their certain demise. He achieved the impossible. He overwhelmed the final beast of the dark mage Zaref's book of Apocalypse. He conquered the mighty dragon Acnologia.

"Phew… Man that scared me for a second," mumbled the savior of thousands while stretching his limbs to get the feeling back in them. He was feeling pretty empty, and forbidden formation almost made him lose his lunch.

"I am not doing something like that again," he announced while cracking his neck to the side as he finally felt the effect of dark magic fading away. He almost lost control there for a second when dark energy tried to devour his whole existence, and for a second he almost gave in, but luckily he pulled it off somehow.

'Maybe holly goddess of sex..Err… love is with me,' he thought as he turned around, but he wasn't expecting to be greeted with dead silence. 'Why the heck everyone gawking at him like he is a freak?' Even that loudmouth journalist was staring at him with his jaw on the floor.

"Hello~ it is rude to stare you know? Tch," he said in irritation, and that was the only thing he needed to break the bowled over trance people was in.

"COOL! COOL! COOL!" Jason screamed at the top of his lung as soon as he regained his ability to think and comprehend.

"That was Amazing!" someone exclaimed. "You are my hero!" squealed another. "You are Kami!" Another proclaimed, and many more comments, praises and regards were given to the savior of humanity. Everyone tried to get close to get a better look.

"Hey don't push!" Naruto shouted, when hoards of over excited people began to assault him.

"People please give our hero some space to breath. He must be exhausted after his historical battle. We don't want to hurt him, right?" Jason commanded, and people finally parted away. Girls reluctantly moved away but not before giving a nice squeeze to his fine firm ass, and whispered things so naughty that even made Naruto blush in embarrassment.

Jason walked up to Naruto with Harry on his toe. He stopped in front of Naruto and looked up. Naruto was tall not that Jason was a midget by any means but young mage was very tall so he was forced to look up.

"YOU ARE THE COOLEST PERSON I HAVE EVER MET! YOU ARE JUST SO COOL THAT COOLNESS GOES TO ANOTHER LEVEL!" Jason shouted while pumping his fist up and down, his nose leaking smoke and Naruto could have sworn that he saw stars in his eyes.

"Uh-huh," Naruto replied dumbly.

"Oh your style is so cool!" Jason again yelled in his excited state of mind.

"Boss, will you just start the interview without your own commentary?" Harry berated in exasperation when he saw his so-called boss creeping out another potential okay cut that, 'The most important interview of their lives'.

"Right! So mister Namikaze, please tell us..- WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO?!" Jason uttered with wide eyes when he saw the empty spot where the supposed savior of humanity was standing a moment ago.

"HE DISAPPEARED!" Harry shrieked in mortification when he saw millions of jewels flying away and began to look around frantically in hopes of catching a glimpse of his promotion ticket.

"Look, there he is!" Some random person exclaimed, and everyone turned around. There he was, standing in front of a familiar blonde girl, the mentioned girl was blushing furiously.

"Are you okay?" Naruto questioned the gems which caught his eyes with calm, soothing and gentle voice.

Ino nodded meekly while blushing enchantingly, inducing Naruto to smile charmingly. Ino saw the mirthful and an enthralling smile on his deliriously sexy face and almost fainted. She met many men before in her life even royals, but none of them gave her this overwhelming feeling before. She never felt this flustered in front of any boy or men she ever met. Butterflies were having a full-blown party in her stomach or she ate something really bad because she had no other excuse to give for the fluttering sensation she felt in her stomach.

"I am glad, and this is for you," Naruto said with same amiable and fascinating smile, it made her blush even more, as she struggled to shutter out any coherent response when out of nowhere, a rose appeared in his hands.

"Here. Although compared to your beauty, a rose is as pretty as dirt," Naruto praised with same gorgeous and striking smile while Ino blushed even more and looked away in embarrassment.

It puts a frown on Naruto's face as he took her salience in another way. "Why aren't you saying anything? Don't tell me I scared you?" Naruto questioned in a hurt tone as his smile disappeared, and he gave her a hurt look.

Ino's eyes widened, and she quickly shuttered out, "N-NO! I am j-just!"

"You are just what? You don't have to force yourself, but really, I didn't want to hurt him, it was the circumstances that led to all that. I am usually very kind towards animals," Naruto explained with sad eyes while onlookers face-vaulted when they heard Naruto nonchalantly dismissing Acnologia as some petty animal while girls gave Ino a vengeful glare and a sympathetic one too Naruto.

"You got me wrong! I was just flustered because you suddenly appeared in front of me," Ino quickly explained.

"Oh! Did I scare you? I am so sorry. I shouldn't have been so forceful with such delicate flower such as you. I am disgusting. I will go away now!" Naruto uttered in mortification and self loathing, and tried to move away, but Ino had other plans in her mind as she quickly snatched her prince charming hand and kissed him on the lips. They parted shortly after, breathing profoundly with blush adoring both of their faces.

"Not that I am complaining but what was that?" Naruto questioned while gazing into her eyes passionately. Ino blushed prettily before responding, "That was my gratitude for you."

They stared passionately in each others eyes for a second before Naruto dived in for another feverish lip lock and after a few seconds they both disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Jason screamed.

"I don't care! But we have to be the one to interview him first! My career is riding on it!" Harry exclaimed heatedly, and began to search around frantically.

* * *

**In Ino's Bedroom (Lemon warning)**

* * *

Naruto feverishly kissed a very flustered Ino, she was breathing profoundly while trying to keep up with the passionate assault of Naruto's skillful lips. It was heaven for her; his lips were perfect, molding her own perfectly. He was gentle, yet zealous.

Naruto, however, wanted to make this girl happy, and if she wanted this than he was her by all means. It was his duty as a man to make all women in the world happy, and to give them dreams.

He slowly moved his lips along with her rosy supple lips, affectionately massaging them with his own. He nibbled lightly on her lower lips, asking for her permission which she eagerly granted to make him chuckle lightly in amusement.

She puffed her cheeks and turned her face away with a pretty pink hue on her olive-skinned face. "You are so beautiful," he whispered breathlessly, he buried his face in the curve of her neck, and inhaled deeply.

"You are so beautiful that I can hardly control myself, but I still want you to think carefully; do you really want this? I will back away if you aren't sure, but I won't able to hold back if we get past this point," Naruto warned while gazing intensely in her diamond like blue eyes.

Ino was taken back by the gravity behind his piercing gaze, and almost back out. She knew all this was like a dream and at the end he would leave her but she didn't care, it felt right, so very right and she wanted this to happen. So, she nodded shyly.

Naruto smirked at the positive response. Now he wouldn't stop. He wasn't lying when he said that he would back away. He was a gentleman after all. He would never force himself on a woman.

Naruto slowly placed his hands on her chin and slowly lifted her face. She was blushing prettily, her eyes were still lingering everywhere except him. He found it very cute. He slowly started to rub his thumb on her chin. Ino gasped at the sudden gesture and slowly moved her eyes. For a second she forgot to breathe when she saw the adoration, intensity and hunger his gaze held. It was full of exaltation and need. It was sinful and passionate.

No more words were exchanged as Naruto slowly captured her lips. He slowly eased her with the flow and nibbled on her lower lips for permission which she immediately granted. Naruto wasted no time and eased his tongue in her mouth. He gently massaged her tongue with his own, making her moan in content. He ran his tongue all around her strawberry like sweet mouth, reaching deep inside.

Encouraged by the groans, Ino also moved her tongue along with Naruto. She was timid, not much experience he could tell. He gently massaged her tongue with his own, and moved it in a rhythm till she got the hang of it. She began to push his tongue out, eager to taste him too. After tasting her thoroughly he let her push him out.

She eagerly ran her pink supple tongue on his oral cavity, going deep as she could. He tasted like ramen to her but she found it addicting nonetheless. They deepened the kiss and began to exchange each others saliva. Naruto finally had enough as he tore off Ino's gown while he quickly discarded his redundant cloths.

Now both of them were in their undergarments, and Naruto found himself drooling at the delicious sight presented in front of his hungry eyes. She was laying there like a little lamb in front of a hungry wolf. She was wearing white bra and panties. She had no idea of what beast she had awakened inside him.

He immediately claimed her lips once more before moving to her neck, he thoroughly explored it and ran his tongue all around making her whimper in delight. He bit her earlobe and whispered all the naughty words he knew.

"Ohohoahhh… Naruto," she breathed out feverishly while gazing into his azure eyes passionately. Naruto quickly moved along and began to place kisses all over her face, jaw, neck and finally claimed her mouth. He kissed her for a few more minutes while his hands trailed all over her curvaceous, luscious and voluptuous assets.

Ino sucked on his dominating tongue, and rhythmically moved her tongue along with his in erotic dance of tongues. Her whimper and groans were like music to his ears as he groaned in delight but he had it enough. He was hard as hell, so he quickly tore off her bra, taking her by surprise.

She tried to hide herself with her hands while Naruto began to grind his meat on her softness. "Don't hide it. Show me everything you got. You are beautiful," Naruto whispered in her ears tantalizingly.

His seductive and riveting smile spell bounded her, and she fell too his persuasive dexterity. She complied with his wishes and moved her hands and completely exposed herself in front of his hungry eyes. He wasted no time as he quickly grabbed the tormenting globes of soft flesh. They were perfect; a large C-cup, firm and perky. Her nipples were rosy pink with two small buds adoring their beauty.

"Ohhh.." Ino moaned when Naruto skillfully moved his hands on her sensitive breasts. He buried his face between her girls and inhaled deeply while massaging them tenderly. He pinched her perky hard nipples making her whimper in delight and began to pinch the sensitive bud. Ino thrashed around as pleasure amplified while Naruto kept twisting her nipples, but stay gentle. He didn't want to hurt her after all and Ino was grateful.

He started to trail kisses from her collarbone to the valley of her bare breasts, and gently licked the soft sweating globe of flesh. "AHH!" she moaned making Naruto harder. He quickened pace of his dry thrusts and ground his erected member against her softness.

He licked the pink aureole. She literally glittered with a thin layer of sweats. He placed his lips around her right rosy nipple making her squeal in delight. "Muhhahhh…"

He teased the perky bud with his skillful tongue and began to suckle on it making Ino to cry with pleasure. His left hand kept massaging her other breast while his other hand deliriously traveled down, caressing her soft flesh leaving a burning sensation all the way. His hand halted just above the edge of her lacy panty.

He released her nipple with a sound of pop. Ino groaned in protest when she felt the lack of Naruto's expertise lips around her sensitive bud. Naruto chuckled lightly while moving his hand downwards till it was over the vaginal slit. He gazed deeply into her eyes, like he was asking for her permission and it deeply touched her. She nodded and Naruto gave her a reassuring smile before inserting one of his digits inside her tight heat.

"Ahhhh!" She groaned when she felt his digit enter her folds and instinctively opened her legs, giving Naruto greater access to her pelvis. Naruto began to bite her nipple lightly and pulled on it. He repeated the same process with her other breast while pumping his finger inside her.

After playing for a few more minutes, he began to travel down while licking all the available skin. He even inserted his tongue in her belly button making her moan in pleasure as she tried to stifle her laughter; she was ticklish there. Naruto finally reached his destination and smelled her heat sharply.

"N-No do-don't smell ME!" she protested with tears in her eyes, her face flushed in embarrassment. She tried to close her legs but Naruto was having nothing of it as he forcefully pushed apart her legs and discarded her panty. He smelled her womanhood again and pushed his face between her legs, making her groin ache in pleasure.

"Ahhhh!" she shrieked with her tongue out in pleasure. He began to lick her womanhood with new-found vitality as he ran his tongue over the sensitive bud of nerves. He licked tenderly and pulled it to his lips.

Ino was literally in heaven, his skillful fingers pumping in out of her was torturous pleasure but the feeling of his lips on her most sacred place was tantalizing, she was burning, her insides were melting in the passionate heat of their love-making. Yet he was gentle, never pushing her, treating her with care and delicacy. His skillful mouth was delicate even during such vulgar act.

She arched her back as she felt the burning sensation overloading her senses, her vision hazy, and she was blinded by the passionate heat of their sinful act. She was close, she was so very close and Naruto knew it. He roughly pulled on her clit while bending his fingers inside her flower; hitting her new-found G-spot, and that was it, as she exploded and squirt all over Naruto's face.

"I AM CUMMINGGGG!" She exclaimed in rapture. Her pussy glittering with her forbidden juices while Naruto eagerly latched on her burning love hole with new-found passion and suckled on her entrance, cleaning all the glittering love juicy she released.

He French kissed her folds, sucking her remaining sweet honey and cleaned off her pussy. "Now that is what I call a heavenly grace," Naruto drawled while licking his fingers as a grin found its way on his dazzling face.

"B-Baka… Don't say stupid things," she said in embarrassment, and hid her face behind her hands.

"But it is true," Naruto said in teasing voice as he inserted his tongue inside her pussy making her gasp in pleasure. Her head was hazy and her stomach felt queasy. The sensation Naruto brought her was heavenly. She was sweating bullets, and thin layer of sweat was giving her body an unearthly glow.

She thrashed around in a frenzy state of mind. She was losing her ability to think, he was driving her crazy with his sinful tongue; it was drying her up, her pussy clamping around the pink appendage.

He saw the crazed and blissful look of content on her face, and decided to take her over the edge. He twisted the bundle of nerve roughly making her squeak in ecstasy and pain. He thrust his tongue deep inside before curling it back, and once Ino's world exploded in millions colors as she saw stars shining.

"I AM CUMMING AGAIN!" she screamed while pouring her love juice inside Naruto's mouth that eagerly suckled on her fountain.

"Hahaha… that was amazing," she said blissfully, and tried to inhale some much oxygen.

"It was my pleasure," Naruto replied while licking his lips. Ino gazed at his face and saw some marks, obviously scratched by her pubic hair. She scolded herself for not shaving her vagina, but she guiltily admitted that she liked it. She loved it when he ate her pussy and she loved it more that she left her marks on him.

Her eyes shyly lingered over the tent in his shorts, and she gasped when she saw the size of his bulge. Naruto smirked at her reaction and slowly lowered his boxers, revealing his cock in front of her hungry eyes. She inhaled deeply when she saw the size of his member; it was at least 9 inch in length and it was as thick as her wrist if not more.

She gulped in anticipation and a little fear. Anxiety and lust were clear in her sapphire orbs as she lustfully ogled Naruto's chiseled physique. She had seen few men before even royals, but none of them could compare to Naruto. He was definitely best male specimen she ever met or had any intimate intercourse.

Naruto saw the adoration, fascination and greed want on her beautiful face, and grinned. He was going to enjoy this for sure. This was his reward for fighting off that brute after all.

"May I?" Naruto asked to Ino while rubbing his thing over her dripping wet nether region. Ino smiled and nodded in conformation as he eased his gigantic penis inside her love canal.

"Argh!" She groaned as his purplish head went inside her tight fold, and Naruto began to thrust his head inside out, slowly going deeper with each thrust and finally with a powerful thrust completely buried his sword in her head, head of his cock touching the cervix deep inside her pussy.

"Ahhhh… Amazing I can feel it deep inside me! I never felt this way before!" She exclaimed, and felt her third release approaching while Naruto grunted with exertion. She was tight as a virgin and her muscle were trying to squeeze his cream out, but he resisted somehow, and let her ease up.

After a few seconds she asked him to move which he complied and began to move in out of her making her moan in delight. She scratched his back when another orgasm hit her. "I am Cumming!" she screamed.

Naruto grunted as he kept pumping his hard dick in and out of her. Friction was overwhelming and increasing rapture sent her off cloud nine as he trigger orgasm after orgasm.

After a while he lifted her leg for better penetration as he thrust in out of her with new-found vigor. Both of their bodies glittering with sweat of their love-making. Ino caught the rhythm of his powerful thrusts and began to match his each thrust by humping her hips, intensifying the rapture as they both began to move in a frenzy. They both felt their orgasms approaching, and not before long they exploded in a blissful sea of zealous pleasure.

"AHHHHH!" They both screamed in contentment, and Naruto fell beside her curvaceous body. He circled his arms around her shivering form and began to squeeze her shapely ass.

"Up for another round?" He question gleefully while Ino's eyes widened when he flipped her and penetrated her from behind.

"You are a monster!" She squealed as Naruto began to penetrate her deeply, his penis kissing her womb with each thrust while his hands squeezed her voluptuous breasts.

* * *

**Somewhere in city**

* * *

"Harry, are you sure this is the hotel we are searching for?" Jason asked while Harry nodded in affirmative. They both sneaked in hotel and neared the room which was booked on the name of Ino Yamanaka, but both stopped dead in their tracks when they heard the moans and groans coming out of the room.

"Looks like he is busy now," Harry said with a sweat drop while Jason quickly began to write on his notepad.

"Harry let's go near! I think they are whispering something and turn on the damn Lacrima," Jason ordered in hushed voices while Harry's sweat dropped when he heard another feminine cry of pleasure.

'Yea they are definitely whispering among themselves,' Harry thought with a sweat drop while following his idiotic superior.

They tried to listen to conversation couple was having in the middle of their intimacy. Jason wanted every juicy detail.

"Pleasure is mine Ino. You are a beautiful flower and it is my pleasure to pleasure you. After all it is my job as gentleman to make all the women in the world happy and to give them dreams," Naruto's voice echoed as kept pumping in and out of tight love hole.

"Yes! You are the best! Thank you! Thank you for everything! Oh! I am losing my mind! Oh god I am Cumming _AGAIN!" _She whimpered out in pure bliss.

"Harry, my man, we have the coolest story ever!" Jason cheered as he slipped out of the hotel with a maniac grin plastered on his funny face. It even creped out Harry as he gulped and follow behind his boss while the blissfully unaware couple kept making love all night long.

* * *

**Next day in whole Earthland**

* * *

Everyone turned on the vision lacrima even the members of council were interested as they eagerly look at the video of the whole battle with a scrutinizing gaze.

"That was astonishing! A man with such magnitude of power was hidden away from our eyes, impossible! We must recruit him. It is necessary to bring him under us," head of the council declared while the others nodded in support as they further watched the lacrima video.

* * *

**At Fairy Tail Guild**

* * *

"Wow! That kid is amazing! He accomplished the impossible! He actually defeated Acnologia, the dragon of death and destruction, and without any dragon slayer magic at that," Makarov said in astonishment while other elder members nodded.

"He is awesome! I want to fight him! I can easily kick his ass! And that black dragon was nothing compared to Igneel," a young Natsu Dragneel boosted as he jumped around in excitement.

"Forget it Flame-head; you can never defeat someone as strong as him, not even in hundred years," said the young boy with black hairs while striping, this young mage was Gray Fullbuster.

"Why you… striping lollipop!" Natus yelled while slamming his head with equally pissed off Gray.

"You two stop this nonsense now!" Ordered a girl with red hair as she walked up to them, "and Gray is right Natsu, that man is in a league of his own."

"Shut up Erza!" They snapped, and the beautiful young girl named Erza Scarlet proceeded to throw them both on near by wall.

"Shh! Kids shut it. They have some juicy information about him. So, let us watch," Macao said while watching the next part of the video.

"We found something interesting while gathering info about our hero. Apparently he has a life long mission to make every woman happy and to give them dreams. Let us show you the other talents of our princely savior," Jason said as he played the last part of the recording in which Naruto's voice was declaring his lifelong mission, and Ino was ahem! Cumming happily.

All the girls in guild felt their cheeks heat up while men had massive nosebleeds. "He is a true man!" Declared all the male before fainting because of blood loss.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**

**Written by: NarutoTheTrueLegend**


	3. Interview!

**I Own Nothing!**

**Go check out my other fics! ;^)**

**A/N – Naruto's personality will remain same, and to people who don't find it realistic, I would suggest them to ignore it as there isn't any lemon after first 10 chapters. And this isn't a smut fic, it has a very deep plot with lots of fighting!**

* * *

**Interview!**

* * *

"We found out something interesting while gathering info about our hero. Apparently he has a life long mission to make every woman happy and to give them dreams. Let us show you the other talents of our princely savior," Jason said as he played the last part of the recording in which Naruto's voice was declaring his lifelong mission, and Ino was ahem! Cumming happily.

All the girls in guild felt their cheeks heat up while men had massive nosebleeds. "He is a true man!" Declared all the male before fainting because of blood loss.

* * *

**Next Day**

* * *

News had spread all over the Kingdom of Fiore; that a young mage around the age of 21-22 defeated the invincible beast of the Apocalypse, the mighty Acnologia and even idiom him as some petty animal.

So, naturally every Sorcerer Magazine wanted to interview the new savior of mankind, and every person on Earthland was eager to get the scoop on the life princely savior. Males desired to know the secret behind his success with hot ladies. On the hand women were confounded whether to like him or hate him. On one hand he was a pervert for declaring such things, but on the other hand they were enchanted by his princely looks, his chivalrous and gallant personality.

He was determined to make every woman happy and to give them dreams and if that didn't count as princely behavior then they didn't know what did? But one thing was certain, everyone wanted a piece of this young mage, and the council was no exception.

Council members were terrified by the sheer power young mage possessed, and if they were right then it wasn't his max. After all which beaten up person would have sex all night after conquering incontrovertibly the strongest being in existence.

The ubiquitous peril was no more, they didn't have to worry about a city disappearing without a trace, and they certainly didn't need anything else to consider him as the savior of mankind.

It was funny in a way that every person in Fiore was able to witness the historical battle between the two forces of nature. The clash of two titans was everything one would expect it to be, it was glorious, terrifying, thrilling and much more. It changed the history itself after all.

But council wasn't as convinced about the loyalty of young gallant mage, they weren't thrilled like the rest of the world, instead they were anxious by the sudden appearance of young mage. He came out of no where, there was no record about his existence and they were too conceit to believe that they had disregarded the presence of such prodigious mage for so long, and now they were befuddled after witnessing his strength.

They desperately wanted to know the secrets behind his strength. They all believed that it was their right to have that kind of power. After all it wasn't an everyday occurrence when someone slays the monstrous of the monsters. Now they desired all that power for themselves, and they would've it by hook or by crook.

"Honorable members of council, it seems like the young mage is still in Hargeon City. I demand to bring that boy here, his power is too great to be left unobserved and for the betterment of all Fiore we must bring him under our decree," said the old man with a white beard in booming voice, like his opinion was the closure of subject while other council members appeared to support the ancient old man, but one was livid by the declaration.

"I conjure against such action. I know that you're thinking to pressure him in joining our ranks by apprehending him for using darkness magic which had the same feeling of death evil mage Zaref magic possessed, but in my opinion we are taking this in a wrong way. Instead of showing our gratitude to the young man for standing against such a powerful foe and saving thousands of lives, we are showcasing our conceit and prejudice nature to this extraordinary young mage. We should reward him for his bravery and encourage him to contribute in making our world better," said an elderly man with a pointy hat in mortification, as he knew what his 'sadly' fellow council member meant when he demanded to bring the young mage under their law.

Orge appeared furious at such disobedience, but he predicted such response from the former Fairy Tail mage, so he didn't let it deter his confidence in anyway. He was no fool. He knew that young mage could reject such direct and blunt approach, so he already prepared the best plan to lure him in Era.

Orge nodded in satisfaction. Blonde mage wouldn't be able to resist them no matter how powerful he is, they had a whole army in Era, not that he wanted a direct conflict with such a powerful prodigal mage anyway.

"You intercepted my words in wrong way honorable council member Macky-san, I wasn't suggesting of using any kind of lethal force against our young hero. I am just merely suggesting of rewarding him and politely appealing him to join our ranks as it would greatly benefit our overall military strength," Orge stated with a small infectious smile while masking his true intentions perfectly.

An elderly man with black glasses also nodded, and said, "I agree with Orge-san, it will be too dangerous to let him roam freely in Fiore with such dangerous powers, and without having any knowledge of that. It would hazard if he strays from the path of good, and again Macky-san, I am not suggesting to use any lethal force, I just want to be ready if something like the last time happens again. You remember right? When last time our predecessor felt that kind of evil magic power whole Earthland got on the brink of total destruction."

An elderly woman with pink hairs also nodded, and said, "Yes, I agree as well. He used that power for good purpose, and only used it for a second, but we can't neglect it even if that energy was given off by that dark spell."

Macky knew Orge was just playing around the bush, but he also knew that he wasn't evil or corrupted, he was just little conceited, and so he sighed in submission and nodded.

It would be nice if the young mage decides to join them, and if it didn't go well then he could always help young mage, not that Naruto needed it anyway. He seemed too difficult to get manipulated easily, and he seemed capable enough to force his way through them if he had too.

"We'll shortly dispatch a unit of Rune Knights to guide and guard our young mage to Era safely. He must be exhausted after his colossal battle with that monstrous black dragon. We should send the special carriage to entertain our young mage. After all we don't want our young hero to get bored," Orge spoke out with utmost authority, though he had a lecherous glint in his eyes so did other male council members, and the only female council member snorted in a un-lady like manner.

* * *

**In ****Hargeon** **City**

Jason and Harry were eagerly waiting outside the hotel in their disguises as they didn't want their rival magazines to get the wind of Naruto's location. They wanted to be the first ones to interview the new hero of the Kingdom. They sought to scoop everything there was to know about the blue-eyed mage, and in their minds they deserved it. They spent last night spreading false information about Naruto's exact whereabouts. So, now they wouldn't allow anyone else to steal their hard earned limelight. After this interview they would be revered as the bravest reports in journalism history.

"Hey boss, do you think he'll forgive us for showcasing his intimate moments in public?" Harry asked in a concerned voice as he dreaded the moment when Naruto finds out the stupidity of Jason and slaughter them both in rage.

Jason just raised an eyebrow, confused by the anxiousness of his partner as he didn't get Harry's point at all. He just did his job which was to give all the juicy details to everyone watching the vision lacrima, and it was beyond his ability to comprehend that maybe Naruto wanted some privacy in such delicate matter.

"I don't understand Harry, so why don't you tell me that exactly why would he want to kill us? We helped him to spread his ideals all over the Fiore? In my opinion he'll be very pleased with our work and efforts in spreading his noble cause in the whole kingdom as many other men will adapt his beliefs, and all the females adore him for his lovely and heart warming dream!" Jason exclaimed in excitement while Harry said his last prayers when he saw two familiar and attractive blondes heading out of the hotel.

"I think we're going to get killed but I am willing to risk my life to get all the juice out of this one," Harry declared in a firm voice as he quickly followed the blonde duo, and cursed Naruto for scoring a passionate night with such alluring woman while Jason was screaming cool and cool.

With a big sweat-drop Harry followed after his so called boss to their most definite death, but before they could've gotten any closer to the young blonde couple; Naruto again disappeared out of sight in a golden flash.

"No! My promotion ticket! Come back! Please come back!" Begged Harry, anime tears rolling down from his eyes. He fell on his knees and began to sob and curse the gods above for their cruelty.

"This isn't a time to cry! This time is for us to show our true skill as journalist!" Yelled Jason in hopes to bring out his lacrima man out of despair while he took out his mobile lacrima and called his men.

"Guys, this is Jason! Quickly commence the plan '100 faces of savior' and distract all other journalists!" Shouted Jason, his eyes gaining an evil glint and his antenna like hair began to wiggle like it was trying to catch signal or something. Harry was astonished that Jason had such magic in his hair. They could locate Naruto Namikaze before other journalists.

"There!" Jason shouted triumphantly, enthusiasm evident in his voice when he got an image of a man who matched the description of their target perfectly in his radar magic. He and Harry began to sprint towards their new destination 'the city park'.

* * *

**With Naruto and Ino**

* * *

"I hope to see you soon my delicate flower, may you keep blooming and your beauty keeps exceeding all barriers of the mortal realm," Naruto said coyly, and kissed the back of her palm.

Ino flushed prettily, and nodded while Naruto sat her on the wagon with a dashing smile on his face. Ino kissed him on the lips, and not before long they were engaged in another make out session.

"Thank you for everything," she whispered softly, and he kissed her on the forehead.

"Be happy," he articulated in a soft soothing voice. Ino nodded in response and began to wave her hands frantically when wagon began to move.

Naruto returned the gesture by waving his hands as he saw the beauteous woman disappearing out of his view. He sighed, he hated partings, they always felt bitter, and girls would always cry. He didn't appreciate that as it was his duty to make them happy.

He vowed to make every woman happy _when…_ he got so lost in his strays of thoughts that he almost missed the blonde missile with an antenna on its head, heading straight on a collision course with him, but luckily he had honed reflexes came to his aid and he narrowly avoided the blonde creature.

Naruto quickly spun around when he spotted another man darting toward him but this he was ready. He raised his leg at 130' angle and soon black-headed man slammed face first on the sole of his boot.

"Cool! Cool! Cool!" Screamed Jason, delighted by the coolness of Naruto while Harry groaned in pain as he tended his almost broken nose.

'It wasn't a good idea to hold him off, so he don't disappear again,' thought Harry still in world of excruciating pain, but he quickly got up when the thought millions of jewels came into his mind.

"Uh-huh, thanks for the compliment but why are you trying to pounce me? And if it is because I slept with your mother, sister, wife or daughter then it isn't my fault! It is your own fault for not keeping them happy," Naruto said in his defense.

Harry face faulted while Jason began to scream in joy about '_Cool MILFs'_ or something.

"You are so cool!" Shouted Jason, and began to click his pictures after picture with his own camera, but he was left devastated when Naruto suddenly snatched his camera from him.

"What are you doing?" Jason cried.

"What I am doing? What the hell are you doing?" Shouted back Naruto while Harry shook in fear when he saw the enraged expression on Naruto's face.

"How can I allow you to take such stupid pictures? It will reflect badly on my image, so let's start over again." Naruto gave back his camera and placed his hand under his chin while looking at the other side with a small smile on his face.

Harry sweat-dropped when he saw their so-called hero making many different poses to give appropriate and acceptable photos whilst his so-called boss seemed thrilled by Naruto's camera loving behavior. It was hard to get pictures of famous mages as they didn't really like to get interviewed.

"Cool! Cool! Cool!" Jason kept screaming as he clicked picture after another whilst Naruto kept making different poses and Harry just sweat dropped at the antics of both blondes.

"Boss, why are we not interviewing him now? I think those first hundred pictures will be enough to validate his _masculinity_," Harry said with a sweat-drop while both blonde seemed irritated.

"Okay Harry, you ruined the mood anyway. So, why don't we interview you my dear sir?" Jason asked enthusiastically while Naruto seemed confused.

"Interview? Why would you want to interview me?" Questioned Naruto, confused by the sudden request of the fellow blonde.

"Oh! Nothing big! You just killed a dragon, and just a mere dragon of apocalypse at that. He was nothing more than the epitome of death and destruction, and the reason of death of millions. So, yeah, what is the big deal? Why are we interviewing you? We should go and interview Maria Longwood for doing that kitty dance," Harry sarcastically drawled.

"Harry! Why didn't you tell me something so _important_!?" Jason reprimanded his junior as he cursed himself for missing the cool kitty dance.

"Yea, what the hell is wrong with you people? Go, and quick _interview her_!" Naruto also screamed in urgency, as he also wanted to see that nice assed model doing the scandalous kitty dance in that scanty black thong.

Harry's face faulted umpteenth time when he heard their replies. He had to resist the urge to slam his fist on their blonde dumb heads, and successfully did so as he would lose his job if he hit Jason and his life if he hit Naruto.

'I think I will give them an interview, they are entertaining,' Naruto thought, amused by the comic reactions of both journalists. He knew exactly why they wanted to interview him; he saw them recording his fight with Acnologia yesterday. He knew that he would come in the limelight after his battle with Acnologia but their reactions were priceless and he couldn't resist riling them up.

"Urgh! Why didn't you just start the damn interview already!" Growled Harry, and activated his recording lacrima while Jason quickly got in his journalist mode. Naruto also decided to stop playing the fool as he needed some resources to acquire what he wanted.

Normally, he would've left the city without a trace. He could've easily blown their cameras with his magic power or he could've hidden his true appearance with some kind of enchantments but getting some attention from council seemed like a good idea for his cause, and this interview could help him to gain popularity among the common masses which would boost his chances to acquire what he desired.

"Wait a minute!" Both journalists seemed confused when Naruto suddenly turned around.

'He is camera shy or something?' both thought but quickly dispatched the notion out of their minds when they saw Naruto re-equipping in black narrow bottom pants, sleeveless black T-shirt and a gold chain with four red gems attached to it. He also wore a white haori over his T-shirt. It had black flames going up from the bottom and Kenji of Kage in the middle. (Kage=Shadow)

A mirror materialized out of thin air and Naruto quickly examined his overall appearance with critical eyes. He nodded after a few seconds, satisfied with his appearance and spun around with a brilliant smile on his face as he faced two journalists.

Harry snapped out of his stupider when Jason screamed 'cool' again, and quickly activated the recording lacrima while Jason got ready with the list of questions he wanted to ask young mage.

"People of great kingdom Fiore, today we are going to introduce you to the savior and friend of all humankind, our hero, the brave warrior who fought the brutish monster Acnologia, the dark dragon of apocalypse without a speck of fear and saved lives of thousands if not more with his heroic deed!" Announced Jason, as he enthusiastically introduced Naruto to the general public while Harry rolled the lacrimal and focused on Naruto, he was waving at the camera with an enchanting smile on his face.

"So, why don't we start with small question at first?" Jason asked while Naruto nodded in conformation, and said, "I will try my best."

"We know your name but to start the things, please tell us your full name?"

"Sure thing Jason; my name is Naruto… Naruto Namikaze," Naruto replied coolly, and bowed in front of camera.

"Wow! You are very courteous, aren't you?"

"A man must be well-mannered. We are an educated and cultured species after all."

Jason nodded in support, "Why don't you tell us more about yourself?"

"Well there isn't much to tell you the truth. I was raised in the Kingdom of Symphonia or what remains of it after the last colossal battle. I don't have any idea where the rest of my family is, and well I am wondering around the whole Earthland from past 4 and half year," Naruto replied, but sadness in his eyes was so evident that Jason decided to leave the dangerous territory, quickly.

"Well I hope you will find them soon with regards and prayers from all your fans."

"Thanks Jason, I hope so too."

"So, how do you feel about your glorious battle with Acnologia? You must be thrilled after conquering the beast of such magnitude of power? You defeated one of the most powerful beings in all existence, even by the dragon standards. You must be very proud?" Jason elicited in an excited tone, this was the highlight question of the whole interview, but he didn't expect such sore reaction from Naruto. His cheerful demeanor quickly soured, and it startled Jason a little as he began to think that where he went wrong.

"Jason, how can I be proud of something like that? I slaughtered a poor animal that was acting on its instincts. I am very ashamed for what I did. In my opinion dragons are glorious creature, so they must be preserved, and not to mention that I hate violence and hurting animals is the last thing I want. I would've preferred to talk him out of it, but for the sake of the safety of others, I was forced to take such violent action as I couldn't bear his ill-treatment towards all those beautiful and delicate ladies," Naruto articulated his feelings, and genuinely seemed guilty of murdering such magnificent creature.

"Cool! Cool! Cool! Your love and compassion towards the animal is so cool! But it wasn't your fault! If you hadn't stopped him, he would've blown up the whole town and all the cool beauties in it. You did what you had too!" Jason yelled out in admiration, young mage's empathy and kindness towards animal was heart movingly _Cool!_

"I still feel little guilty about what I did, he was just acting on his instincts, it wasn't his fault that nature made him that way, but you are right; I am glad that I was able to save lives of so many delicate ladies as I firmly believe in treating ladies with utmost respect and care," Naruto smoothly drawled, a small amiable smile tucked in the corner of his lips.

Jason again screamed cool, making Harry sweat drop umpteenth time, and he decided to move along with interview as other journalist could be catching up to them.

"Boss, not to be rude, but I think Namikaze-san must've tons of other important things to do. I think we shouldn't take too much of his valuable time, so why don't we proceed with more serious questions, like the different magic he can use and other important question like his relationship with that young gorgeous lady?" Harry politely hinted his superior in hopes of proceeding with interview, and urged Jason to ask more spicy questions.

Jason seemed annoyed but quickly shook it off as he couldn't afford to be shown up by his junior. "So, Namikaze-san...-"Jason began, but was quickly cut off by Naruto, "Please, it's Naruto, and just Naruto."

"Okay Naruto, why don't you tell us more about your relationship with that young lady?"

"Well there is nothing to tell about, she is a beautiful young lady and I wish her luck with her upcoming bright future. I am not ready to commit, yet. So, in a way you can say that she is like a distant dream to me 'a shining star that I can't have'," Naruto whispered dreamily, and if they both didn't know any better they would've believed that he was actually rejected by the blonde woman, but it was still very cute of him to protect Ino's honor and privacy.

Harry dreaded the next question Jason was about to ask as he knew that the blonde hero would certainly explode after that, so he started to pray to kami to spare his worthless and insignificant life when Jason opened his mouth.

"Now, now, don't be shy about it. We heard everything last night, and to me it sounded more than just some unattainable dream," Jason said with a smirk as he expected Naruto to splutter in rage or flush in embarrassment, but much to his bafflement blonde conqueror began to laugh softly instead, a serene expression adorning his handsome face.

"You got me there Jason, but it was more like a one time thing. She graced me with her heavenly presence and let me worship her glorious beauty for one night in gratitude for my service, and I did my very best to please and satisfy her needs. I personally don't think that I am worthy enough for her," Naruto mulled for a second before going in his worshiper mode, and mumbled all that in an almost hypnotized state.

Again their sweat-dropped as they clearly remembered a happily ahem! Cumming Ino Yamanaka, but Jason decided to drop the subject when he felt the presence of many other people around the park with his radar magic.

"I completely understand how you feel. She is a very attractive young woman after all," Jason said in an attempt to change the subject.

"Attractive isn't worthy enough to depict her glorious and divine beauty. In simple words she is heavenly 'an unearthly angel'," Naruto whispered in a soft voice with a far away look on his face.

"Uh-yeah, you are right, but why don't we move to our next hot topic? Like what kind of magic you use and how proficient you're with different kinds of magic?"

"With pleasure, my friend. I am having variety of magic like my Amaterasu Formations, I know all the formation there is, even the forbidden ones, and I also use re-quip along with many other powerful spell magic."

"Oww! You're hurting our feelings here. Why don't you tell us more about your magic without leaving important details such as your cool teleportation magic, your sword magic, dark magic and not to mention that cool clone magic," Jason drawled in mock hurt tone.

"I don't want to give away my secrets," Naruto replied with a small apologetic smile.

Jason nodded but decided to nudge young mage more, "But I don't think little details would hurt you. I don't believe that there are many mages who can compare to your battle prowess."

"Hahaha… You are a very good journalist Jason. Alright, I will tell you more about my magic but first thing first. I don't have dark magic, it was just the final formation which produced all that dark energy, and personally I don't have a shred of dark magic," Naruto cleared Jason's query about the darkness magic. He didn't need rune knights on his ass for practicing darkness magic after all.

"Oh! I see, but what was that dark crescent-moon shaped beam of energy? It came out of your sword."

"It is _sec-ret_, but I can assure you that it isn't harmful in anyway as long as I don't draw out my sword, and besides me no one else in whole earthland can wield this sword and in a matter of fact, no one other than me can even draw out this sword," Naruto replied while showing him the sheathed sword which appeared like an ordinary Japanese katana.

"What about your teleportation magic? You use it quite often."

"Well it is one of the best magic there is to avoid attacks and escape from tricky situation, so yeah I use it a lot. It now comes naturally to me. Using teleportation magic became habitual to me just like any other habit or you can even call it my signature move," Naruto replied earnestly.

"You still left out the clone magic and that sphere was made of rune magic, so you must be a master of rune magic as well?'

"Very true Jason. Not being smug or arrogant, I can easily describe my talent in rune arts as extraordinary, and I am also very dexterous with my writing skills, so yes I am very gifted in that department and no comments on the topic of clone magic."

"I understand, everyone wants to keep some secret, but can you please show us any magic we haven't seen yet? I believe that ladies will be delighted," Jason added in hopes of convincing Naruto, and successfully did so as blonde hero nodded. He couldn't deny after that. He slowly lifted his right hand and a small sphere of concentrated magic formed in his palm.

"Wow! It's very pretty and _Cool!"_ Jason screamed, and tried to touch the spinning sphere of concentrated magical energy, but Naruto quickly dispelled it before Jason could've touched it.

"You shouldn't touch it or you will be blown into bits. It is one of my most devastating magic, and before you ask why? It is made of pure magical energy while normally a mage add magic into elements to form magic, I can use it in its purest form. Only light magic is purer than this magic and I can use it in many ways but I will like to keep that a secret," Naruto explained, and formed another sphere of spinning magical energy in his hands while both journalists appeared fascinated by Naruto's explanation.

"Astonishing! You can actually use pure magic! Just incredible!" Uttered Harry in fascination while Jason kept blabbering about this magic being the coolest or something.

"So, why… -" Jason was swiftly cut off by another person who somehow escaped his radar magic.

"Naruto Namikaze, honorable council members has demanded your immediate presence in Era, so please cooperate with us and come with us without any resistance," ordered one of the high ranking officers in warning voice as he indirectly asked Naruto to submit or face the consequences. He would've gone with them without any resistance, but getting threatened wasn't too appealing to him.

"Sorry I can't, as you can see I am busy with my interview here," Naruto replied curtly without even glancing at the knight as if he was beneath his notice.

"How dare you? Do you know who we are boy? Elders requested your presence so you comply or otherwise!" Growled the knight in anger when the young mage dismissed him like a small fly while his men looked at him worriedly as they knew what exactly this young mage was capable of, but it seemed like that their second in command didn't know who he was actually dealing with.

Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw knight advancing toward him threateningly. It seemed like that this knight was out of the loop, so he decided to show oblivious knight that what exactly he was dealing with, and released some of his magic and instantly all the knights were gasping for air, as they fell on their knees under the intense pressure of his gigantic magical energy.

"Oh Dear Lord! What is going on here!?" Screamed captain of a troop when he saw all his men gasping for air while conquer of innumerable beast was shrouded in bluish white magical energy.

"Sir, please stop! If they did something wrong, I vouch that they will be severely punished, but please calm down," pleaded captain while Naruto glanced at him critically and let the poor bastards go.

"You should put a leash on them captain, or their ill-manners will get them in big trouble," Naruto chided in callous tone which sent shivers deep down their spines.

"I understand, sir, I will personally punish who ever offended you, but can you please come with us?"

"Sorry, I am very busy right now."

"Sir, I again apologies for my rudeness, but I still request you to cooperate with us as council members are quite old, and you know how impatient old people are. They even sent a special wagon for your entertainment," captain spoke in his most polite tone as he signaled his men to bring a white wagon with white horses.

The wagon was beautifully decorated with skillful designed sculpture and paintings; clearly made for royalties, even the horses seemed of best species, and 4 gorgeous girls were like the cherry on top of a strawberry cake.

"Naruto-sama~ Please come with us~" all girls chortled in a singsong voice as they seductively winked at him. He saw gorgeous women waving at him and as a man, he couldn't make such gorgeous ladies wait, so he quickly walked up to the wagon and kissed back of their palm.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you gorgeous ladies like this. Ah! It must be fate that brought us together," Naruto articulated brazenly grasping their hands while all of them blushed furiously.

'He is thousands times hotter up close than he was on vision lacrima,' all of them thought with furious blushes on their faces while all rune knights face faulted as they saw crazily powerful mage to comply enthusiastically as soon as he spotted women in his wagon cabin.

"Jason, you really are a great journalist, you too boy err – what is your name anyway?" Naruto questioned Harry as he still didn't get young cameraman's name.

"Harry… Harry Potter," replied Harry.

"Harry, but I think we need to stop our interview in the middle as it will be very rude of us to make our elders wait, right?" Naruto winked at them while everyone sweat-dropped when they heard his ridiculous excuse.

"And not to mention that as a gentleman I can't keep the ladies waiting. So everyone, thank you for your support! I will try to work harder for the betterment of our society! My eternal love to all beautiful ladies, adorable children and a warning to all the men who makes women cry, 'I will not tolerate any indecency'," he warned in a serious tone, and waved his hand at the camera as a devilish smile adorned his face.

Everyone stared at the wagon cabin for a minute when Naruto closed the doors and windows of his wagon cabin before breaking out from their dumbfounded state. Rune Knights began to move along with carriage towards their destination, Era while Jason and Harry stared at fading wagon some more.

"Okay folks, so this was the dramatic end of our historical interview with Naruto Namikaze; the strongest mage in making! This is your own Jason from Sorcerer weekly with our lacrima man Harry Potter!" Announced Jason in a high pitched tone when he saw royal wagon disappearing out of his sight and Harry deactivated the recording lacrima.

"Phew! It's finally over!" groaned Harry while flexing his aching muscles. He wasn't able to wink any sleep last night as Jason wanted to scoop every single detail about Naruto, and Namikaze also made them run a whole marathon with his teleportation magic, but it was okay. They had the tape of the interview of the century and no one could stop his bonus check now.

'Yes! Hermione will be mine! You bastard!' Harry chuckled evilly while Jason backed away from him as he mumbled something about shoving something in Malfoy's ass.

* * *

**With Naruto and Rune knights**

* * *

All rune knights were bravely guarding the cart in which bunch of beautiful giggling women and a lucky bastard were traveling in, but suddenly a rune square appeared around wagon cabin, startling the life out of them.

**Rules**: Anything in rune field won't shake from any kind of impact, and no sound can enter the rune circle nor can it escape out from rune field.

All of rune knight's sweat-dropped at that, 'In other words it is sound proof, lucky bastard!' they all cursed him, and tried to imagine what kind of fun he, the lucky bastard was having with not just one or two but 4 gorgeous women at once inside that wooden cabin. Some of them were actually blown back by the pressure of their nosebleed.

'He is a real _Man_!' they all thought, and they shakily continued to walk with carriage.

* * *

**You'll start to notice changes very soon…**

**Please leave a review! **

**Written by: NarutoTheTrueLegend**


	4. Confirmed List of Naruto's Guild Members

**I know there are too many people but I already planned everything. I won't concentrate on all of them, just few lines in a chapter or something like that. My center of attention will be Core members, Hidden Members, Itachi, Garaa, Nagato, Edo Erza, and other redheaded girls. **

**Naruto will be master of three guilds, 1. Conqueror 2. Love Tail 3. A SECRET**

**You can see Conqueror guild mark on my profile.**

* * *

**Final List of Naruto's Guild Member**

**Core Members **

1. Siegrain (Rave Master)

2. Unohana (Bleach)

3. Kurei (Flames of Recca)

4. Dante (Devil May Cry)

5. Lexie (Female Laxus)

* * *

**Spies or Hidden Members**

1. Yuroichi

2. Urahara

3. Kakashi

4. Anko

5. Kurenei

* * *

**Other Members **

01. Rangiku

02. Zoro (One Piece)

03. Musica (Rave Master)

04. Yuna (FFX)

05. Recca (Flames of Recca)

06. Edo Erza

07. Mei (Naruto)

08. Let (Edo version of Igneel)

09. Julia (Edo version of lightening Dragoness)

10. Orihime

11. Byakuya

12. Ulquiorra

13. Garra

14. Angel

15. Ultear

16. Midnight

17. Mizore Shirayuki (Rosario Vampire)

18. Moka Ayakashi (Rosario Vampire)

19. Minerva

20. Sakura Kinomoto (Card Captor Sakura)

21. Rogue

22. Sting

23. Cobra

24. Haru glory (Rave Master)

25. Elie (Rave Master)

26. Risa Gremory (High DXD)

27. Loke (Fairy Tail)

28. Kagura

29. Konohamaru (Naruto)

30. Toshiro (Bleach)

31. Itachi Uchiha

32. Edo Jellal

33. Jellal

* * *

**Written ****by : NarutoTheTrueLegend**


	5. Unohana Yachiru!

**I own nothing!**

**Blasted site wouldn't let me update! I tried for hours!**

**A/N – Naruto hasn't decided to build a guild yet. Unohana and others are his acquaintance and they follow him for their own personal reasons and goals. **

* * *

"Sir, is it really necessary to change our course?" Asked captain commander, as he and his men marched inside the thick lush forest.

"Yes captain it is very necessary," he replied curtly, fed up by Rune Knight's constant blubbering as he stared at four passed out girls in irritation.

'Damn! They all passed out after just 5 or 6 rounds and I only climaxed 4 times!" he thought in annoyance as he had nothing else to do except to gaze at the beautiful scenery and hear rune knights' constant groans and moans of protest.

'I hope she is there, I need to inform others about my new plans,' he mused as his wagon approached near the large mansion, though rune knights were oblivious of its existence due to high-level Illusion placed around the parameter of gigantic mansion.

'Hmm… They won't be able to cross mansion boundaries,' he thought as he eyed oblivious rune knights, they were under hypnosis and were drifting away from the path.

"Captain, I want to rest now. Set a camp here, we'll leave for Era first thing in the morning and don't disturb me," he ordered in a stern voice, and shut the door of his cabin. Seconds later a rune circle appeared above carriage.

**Rule:** No one can enter in the parameter of rune circle.

'Is he a rabbit? He just finished with them and now he is ready for another round. God! This guy isn't human,' thought the captain in annoyance as he ordered his men to set camp and instructed them to patrol the area.

* * *

**With Naruto**

* * *

Naruto flashed in front of the gigantic gates of the beautiful mansion. The gates are made of pure gold, not just colored and whole white marbled mansion screamed royalty. He has to wonder, why she agreed to follow him? He knew others had their reasons and goals, but not her. She had no reason to follow him or even acknowledge him. She was after all his equal if not superior to him when it comes to raw strength, though he would eventually surpass her in 3 or 4 years.

"Unohona-sama, please grant me permission to enter," he politely insisted while bowing in front of a floating lacrima. If it was anybody else, he wouldn't have given a flying fuck and would've barged in without notice with his teleportation magic, but it wasn't anyone, it was Unohana Yachiru-sama, the deadliest woman to ever walk on the face of planet earth, and he wouldn't be too surprised if she was even more powerful than his nemesis, the woman who destroyed his everything.

Slowly but surely, gigantic gates began to stir before they parted away just enough so he could enter inside. After walking in he began to admire the beauty of Unohana-sama's gardens. She had a knack for making healing ointment, so naturally she had her own garden that had every known herb, flower and even some trees.

After admiring the beautiful and peaceful scenery for a few more minutes, he finally began to move towards the main mention, though he occasionally took breaks to admire glorious beauty of the garden and its cute little habitants, the birds. He loved birds, they're of so many colors, shapes and they made beautiful and melodious sounds too.

He kind of envied them, as they were free, they could go anywhere their wings would lead them and unlike him, they weren't bound by any restrains, they were their own masters. On the other hand; he was just like a caged bird, struggling to break his restrains and dreaming to soar high in the blue wide sky. It was almost poetic, he who was revered as savior of humanity wasn't able to save himself, his life, his family and it was all her fault.

He shook his head to get the depressing thoughts out as he approached the beautifully crafted wood door and put a fake but charming smile on his face. Slowly the door cracked open, almost eerily slow, making him fidget as he finally gathered enough courage to face insanely powerfully and scary woman over a whole year.

"Namikaze-sama, welcome to our humble abode," said Isane, Unohana's apprentice. She was a tall woman with short light purple hairs. She had an athletic build, large C-cup breasts, finely flared out wide plump ass and long shapely legs. She was wearing an elegant purple kimono with yellow flowers printed all over it. All in all she was an eye pleasing sight, though he had to keep his hands off her as he knew that Unohana-sama would tear his limbs to limbs, literally, if he ever dared to taint her.

"It's nice to meet you too, Isane-chan," he purposely used –chan- suffix to tease her as he knew that she had a small crush on him. She blushed prettily when she heard the intimate suffix, though she quickly recomposed herself and invited Naruto in. She led him through a maze like hospital cum mansion while checking up on her patients. He had to admit, she knew her stuff well and it seemed that Unohana-sama got pretty good hang of the seals he left her during his last visit.

"Oh! I forget to thank you," she said suddenly, startling Naruto as he was sure as hell that he didn't do anything good in the past couple of months well except sealing off Acnologia.

"Regrettably, I didn't do anything for you since we met except trying to seduce you, and we both now how that ends," he said while shuddering in fright, and moved to cover his crotch as he remembered the day he almost lost his partner in crime, his ultimate sword, the junior Naruto.

Isane sweat dropped at that as she also remembered the day when she came close of losing her virginity, though she was only given an hour-long lecture but Naruto… well it was way too gore for her to even remember without flinching.

"No Namikaze-sama, I wasn't talking about that. I am thanking you for giving your secret formula to Unohana-sama. She couldn't master it completely but it helped us a lot in moving our patients, now we don't have to travel to city to check on our patients as we can easily teleport there and we can easily shift critically injured people here without causing them any discomfort," she explained, and he sighed in exasperation, this girl didn't know when to quit. He had told her a thousand times to not call him that but she was as stubborn as her calm but insanely scary master.

"Mention not, it's a pleasure to know that my spells are being used to such great and noble cause. I only use them to escape from angry husbands, fathers and brothers of the women I sleep with," he said cheerfully, making her face fault at bold declaration.

"Hahaha… You had a noble cause at least," she said while laughing nervously, making Naruto to stop on his track as he stared at her with awestruck eyes. She shifted uncomfortably under his intense gaze, not being used to arouse such reaction from blonde man. He suddenly grasped her hand with tears flowing freely from his glazed eyes, making her heartbeat race faster. She had never seen a man cry, at least not someone as powerful and handsome as him.

"You're an Angle! You understand me better than anyone else. You're able to see the bigger picture everyone misses. You acknowledge the nobility of my cause unlike many others who failed to comprehend the reasons behind my actions," he said still in tears, though he froze in his mid rant when he felt a very scary aura coming from behind. He almost robotically turned his neck only to spot Unohana-sama standing behind him with a friendly smile on her face.

"Isane, why don't you bring some coffee for our guest?" Unohana said with her usual amiable smile. Naruto tried to stop her from leaving but was a second too late, and Isane hopped away to get him some coffee, leaving him alone with Unohana-sama.

He again robotically turned around to find her standing few inches away from him with her signature kind amiable smile, though he wasn't fooled by her harmless smile for a second, he knew what was coming, but before he could've escaped with his life, she grasped his hand lightly, lightly means almost breaking it.

"Why don't we get re-acquainted Namikaze-san?" She said calmly while giving him '_The smile'_.

'This is woman is scaryyyyy! I want my _mommyyyyy!'_ he cried in his head, and meekly nodded in affirmation and let Unohana to lead or rather drag him inside her study.

* * *

**Any idea about the identity of Naruto's Arch Enemy?**

**Is it revenge what Naruto seeks?**

**Are you people satisfied with guild members?**

**This was a lot more different from the previous chapter. You got a glimpse of Naruto's hard past, fears and limitation, though his ambition remains a secret. In the next chapter I'll introduce his other allies and their reasons for joining him. **

**Please leave a review!**

**Written by: NarutoTheTrueLegend**


End file.
